


let's grow old and die young

by regularcult



Series: want the cause of my death to be amazing sex [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Dance Student Jeno, Drinking, From Jeno, Lee Jeno-centric, M/M, Making Out, One Ok Rock inspired, Rock Band Member Donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regularcult/pseuds/regularcult
Summary: Lee Jeno is absolutely glad about performance season ending, and chooses to celebrate it with alcohol, good live music and hopefully a cute and quick flirt.Maybe he gets a bit more than that.





	let's grow old and die young

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a big fuck you-middle fingers up to my writers block so i honestly can't promise that it's good, its also unbeta'd but yknow.  
> listen to one ok rock's grow old die young while reading this, since that's literally all that inspired it haha
> 
> i really like the way i thought of these two and how their characters formed in my head so i Shall make this a series, hehee
> 
> last but not least, hope you enjoy!

Being a college student wasn’t easy, which meant that being a college student with a major in Dance was even less easy. 

 

Which also meant that it was more than acceptable for Jeno to be going to a bar, on a wednesday night, because his department was finally done with their big semester project. He deserved a night full of 1\. nice music, 2\. a lot of alcohol, and 3. some cute boy to flirt with.

 

Point one and two had already been crossed off when Jeno made his way back to the bar as a new band got up on stage, and once Jeno turned his head to get a look of the new band, he was sure point three would quickly be crossed off too. 

 

His Cute Boy Of Choice seemed to be the band’s keyboard player and while looking quite petite, his eyes and posture clearly gave off an intimidating vibe. 

Interesting, and even though Sober Jeno would’ve known better than to do something as fuckboy-like as winking at the poor guy when he looked to the black haired boy, Tipsy Jeno put the metaphorical cherry on top of it by adding finger guns. 

 

Which the keyboard guy definitely didn’t appreciate, if the death glare was anything to go by.

 

So much for flirting.

  
  


Jeno ordered another drink, because hey if he wasn’t gonna get a cute boy to flirt with him, he might as well get himself a hangover. Hadn’t had either one of those in a while. 

 

Thanking the barkeeper and turning back to the stage, Jeno was right on time to see the lights darken and the band start playing what sounded like a rather slow song. 

He liked the sound of it so far and it was definitely worthy of him nodding along to it.

  
  


Now, blame it on the alcohol, but the boy could feel his heart tumble just a little bit when a voice finally began to sing. It honestly sounded like an angel was singing to him, or some cheesy stuff like that. 

 

His brain was kind of malfunctioning, to be honest. 

 

The lyrics also weirdly resonated with him, even making him smile a bit to himself because wow, he hasn’t heard a song say it as explicitly as this one did, but they sure are right.

  
  


And finally, as the music sped up and the chorus set in, the owner of the voice stepped out on stage.

 

This time, Jeno honestly felt the air leave his lungs, something he couldn’t and didn’t want to blame on the alcohol, but on the boy standing in the center of the stage now and singing his heart out. 

 

God, he was pretty. No, scratch that, he was drop dead gorgeous and even that didn’t describe the singer’s beauty entirely. 

  
  


The orange hair, the glowing honey skin and the confidence simply radiating off of the guy had Jeno kind of weak in the knees and he just couldn’t take his eyes off him, even if staring (and almost drooling, but don’t tell anyone) wasn’t exactly the most chivalrous move in the book.

 

Maybe, Jeno thought, maybe it was a good enough night like that. Some drinks and getting to listen to and ogle at a whole angel? That’s a success in the dancer’s book.

 

But oh, Fate was acting in his favour today, because even a pretty tipsy Jeno wasn’t entirely blind and he could’ve sworn that the singer just  _ winked  _ at him. Full on  **_winked_ ** . 

 

And if that wasn’t enough, the guy suddenly jumped off stage, right into the crowd to start dancing with the people but oh shit oh wait-- also gradually moving closer to Jeno? What the fuck.

  
  


Before he could call it a day and dip, take his leave or just make himself disappear the singer already stood in front of him, so close Jeno could see the cute moles on the other’s skin and the irritatingly smug smirk on his lips. 

 

“Kill me now.” He mumbled, gaze still fixed on the guy’s lips. 

 

The other must’ve heard it though, because he moved a finger under Jeno’s chin, pulling him closer and pressing his lips to the black haired boy’s cheek softly. 

“Wait until after the show and I might just kiss you instead” He whispered, hot breath fanning Jeno’s ear and cheek. 

 

He could practically feel his soul leaving him right at that moment. 

  
  


The band had four more songs and if Jeno was being honest, he thought of simply running out of there more often than once but the smirk the lead singer sent him every now and then made him feel glued to his seat, almost vibrating in anticipation.

 

Their last song came to an end and the college student, despite his bank account already whining in the back of his mind, moved to order himself a shot. You know, for the confidence and stuff. 

 

But the cute singer suddenly appeared beside him and in a swift gesture placed a shot of what seemed like Vodka in front of Jeno while holding another one for himself. 

“To celebrate a successful set, ya know” He grinned and downed his shot, Jeno quickly following.

 

The alcohol burned nicely in his throat, but the warmth spreading in his chest probably was a side effect of the other one’s appearance. His hair was stuck to his forehead and sides with sweat, skin glistening and cheeks flushed a bright red. 

He was the prettiest guy Jeno had ever seen, hands down.

 

“So, you actually stayed.” The guy’s voice cut through Jeno’s thoughts and he couldn’t help but bark out a laugh. Which the guy probably took the wrong way, because his smirk turned into a pout and his eyebrows furrowed dangerously. 

 

Jeno inwardly cursed himself before raising his hands in protest. “No no listen, it’s just…” He began, not entirely ready to rat himself and his cheesy thoughts out, but the pout growing bigger convinced him quickly, “I just doubt anyone would  _ not _ stay when someone like you asks them to?”

 

He really hoped that wasn’t too much, waiting for the other’s reaction while awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

  
  


But his expression turned unreadable, and instead a hand flew to Jeno’s wrist to tug him along.

 

Just a moment later the dancer found himself backed up against the dressroom door, cute singer guy just a bit too close, but he wasn’t gonna complain about  _ that _ .

 

He was, however, tipsy. And a tipsy Jeno can’t really control his mouth. 

 

“Uh….what are you gonna do…?” He breathed, voice coming out shakier than he’d intended and eyes fixed on the other one’s face. God, he really should ask for his name shouldn’t he.

 

“Donghyuck.” The singer, apparently named Donghyuck, immediately said and had it not been for his intense stare being directed at Jeno’s lips, he might’ve wondered for a second longer if he’d said that thing out loud.

 

But for now, Jeno’s brain could only scream about one thing, which kind of summed up to a simple, “Kiss me, please?” His voice really wasn’t gonna get any less shaky tonight, it seemed. 

  
  


Donghyuck smiled, one of his hands coming up to cup Jeno’s face while he leaned forward, just to bring his lips to the taller boy’s for a second, in such a soft and innocent way Jeno couldn’t believe this guy had been singing about making out and having sex all night. 

  
  


Maybe it was the alcohol in his system that gave him the confidence, but Jeno huffed as he surged forward, hands flying up to Donghyucks neck and hips each to pull him impossibly closer and deepen the damn kiss. 

 

And wow, did Jeno really associate ‘angels’ and ‘heaven’ with this guy earlier?

 

Because as soon as Jeno had moved, Donghyuck simply smirked for a second before beginning to move his lips against Jeno’s, kissing him as if Donghyuck had been poisoned and Jeno’s mouth held the antidote, doing things with his tongue and tugging at the taller boy’s hair in a way that made him whine embarrassingly loud. 

  
  


Jeno’s head was spinning, he had been kissed before, of course, but this? This was an out-of-this-world experience, honestly. 

 

He was so immersed in the way Donghyuck bit his lip, sucked his tongue and chuckled before liking the bit of saliva off the corner of Jeno’s mouth that he didn’t realize they had moved until his back met the back of the couch with an oof.

 

Looking up at the singer, Jeno sent a short Thank You to all divine entities up there. 

  
  


With red, puffy lips and pupils blown impossibly wide Donghyuck looked like everything sinful that Satan aspired to be. 

  
  


And now, straddling Jeno’s lap and dipping down to kiss along the boy’s neck, teeth grazing the sensitive skin over his adams apple and biting into the soft flesh to leave his marks, he almost believed that Donghyuck was simply Satan himself.

 

Making out with Donghyuck was an experience. 

 

Jeno couldn’t get enough of the other’s mouth on his, couldn’t hold him close enough.

His hands just had to roam over the smaller boy’s back, he had to feel his waist and dig his thumbs into the soft skin whenever Donghyuck did that thing with his tongue, had to listen to the low whines and moans in response to his hands grazing the skin under Donghyuck’s shirt.

 

He usually wasn’t one to kiss desperately, to be hungry and to take, take, take, but the boy in his lap had him throwing all of that overboard.

It was like he was addicted to the other boy, and though he already felt so high he couldn’t get enough, couldn’t get enough of Donghyuck’s warm and soft skin as he massaged the others thighs and -- God, Donghyuck’s whine and the stutter of his hips had Jeno’s head falling back. 

 

“Jeno,” the younger boy suddenly breathed, putting distance between them and letting both of them calm down for a second, “I have to tell you something?”

 

The taller boy’s furrowed in confusion, but he sat up a bit and nodded nonetheless, waiting for the boy still seated on his lap to start talking.

 

He could see the deep breath he took before beginning to speak and Jeno was, admittedly, kind of getting nervous. What could be so embarrassing that Donghyuck was blushing and avoiding eye contact like that? 

  
  


“So, you see um….. maybe..- maybe I’ve had my eye on you for a while?”

Donghyuck finally spoke up and his cheeks took on more and more of a red colour, but Jeno just cocked his head to the side in confusion, not quite understanding, until it hit him.

 

He’d seen Donghyuck before, on fucking campus. He was part of the music department as well, fucking attending his dance class on Thursdays.

 

“Oh my God, you’re at my college?” Was all that Jeno took from that as he threw his arms around Donghyuck and cuddles his face into the other boy’s chest.

 

Donghyuck could only laugh and thread his fingers through Jeno’s hair while mumbling something about “stating the obvious”, before Jeno pulled back and placed a soft kiss on the orange haired boy’s lips. 

 

“I was already getting prepared for you to say you live like five states away, but now I’m just happy I can take you on a date.” He grinned and even though Donghyuck’s cheeks felt aflame once again, he rolled his eyes and simply dove down for another kiss, and another one, and okay, maybe a whole lot more.

  
  


Jeno, on the other hand, couldn’t be happier about adding another point to his list and immediately crossing it off: 4. finding a cute guy to actually take on a date.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
